1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wood working lathe.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional wood working lathe is usually made of metal material like cast-iron, die-cast aluminum and so on. No matter which metal material the wood working lathe is made of, the shortcomings of the metal wood working lathe are instability and properties of wear resistance. Therefore, this kind of wood working lathe is easy to be influenced via temperature and humidity. It causes higher cost of maintenance.
Moreover, during long-time use of the wood working lathe, the degree of deformation of the bed rails disposed on the wood working lathe would be increased to influence processing accuracy and tilt the location of the lathe center. Further, wood pellets easily enter the transmission case of the wood working lathe as to influence operation of the wood working lathe. Therefore, it is troublesome to clean the transmission case of the wood working lathe frequently.
The present invention is therefore intended to obviate or at least alleviate the problems encountered in the prior art.